This invention relates to a display device, and specifically relates to a flat-type cathode-ray tube display device.
Some flat-type cathode-ray tube display devices include a plurality of parallel line cathodes producing respective electron beams, and a screen exposed to the electron beams and converting them into corresponding lights. A plurality of parallel control grid electrodes disposed between the line cathodes and the screen modulate the levels of beam current of the respective electron beams in accordance with display data. Also, there are several groups of other grid electrodes, vertical scanning electrodes, and beam deflecting and focusing electrodes.
In general, the line cathodes tend to vibrate. Vibrations of the line cathodes adversely affecting the electron beams, reducing a quality of reproduced images on the screen.